Section V: DATA MANAGEMENT describes how we will support these efforts with high-quality data entry, cleaning, storage, and distribution systems. COGA has implemented quality control procedures at each step of the process and has developed databases for both phenotypic data and genotypic data. COGA has shared our interview instrument (SSAGA) widely, a critical part of this effort.